Boom
Boom is the second episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will premiere on August 24, 2013. Plot The frakshows are still low on members, and they decide to give their "boom" to catch new ones. Meanwhile, Nick´s crush on Amy develops, and Brandon develops a plot against glee club. Kat goes through depression, but hiding it, while showing an even more ferosious side, and Iris gets into trouble with the cheerleaders as she auditions. Brandon, Lucas, Iris, Valencia audition. Episode -The freakshows all enter the halls of Woodville high school, in slow motion, smiling proud of themselves and feeling together.- “I´m part of something…. I still can´t believe that, now four people seem to notice me.” ''Shan thought, as she walked on, smiling carrying her schoolbag. ''“Finally I started singing in front of people, showing my talent, my mother´s so proud of me, I´m so proud of myself.” ''Ula thought, smiling proudly. “''I just like this club, but please, I won´t start telling ya what´s going through my mind”, ''Samuel thought, the only one not smiling. “''This guys are great, we have really come together the last few couples of days. Football sucks compared to glee club, actually.” Kyle also smiled happily, as they passed a group of gossiping girls giggling as he walked past them. “''Glee club… I can´t even put it into words, this people, we are all so different and unique and special, I feel as if-“'' Rose couldn´t finish her sentence again as a a group of jocks and cheerleaders came past them and threw slushies at them, laughing and grinning. “Hahaha.” Ula said, trying to get the icy chilling substance out of her face. -Shan seemed frizzed on her stopped, trembling and pale both because of the izy feeling and because of the bullying.- “I heard you named yourselves freakshows, what a lame name for name people.” Lexie said, grinning. “Don´t you have anything better to do?” Samuel asked them, angrily. -Sean and Wezz smiled.- “Look who it is-mister X” “Oh yeah it´s me, sucker.” -Seans face turned red and serious suddenly.- “Let´s go guys.” Kyle said, trying to keep on walking over, but Kat suddenly appeared in front of him. “Katarzyna.” Kyle said, shortly. “Look, Kyle we need to talk.” “No. I don´t really want to, we´re done.” Kyle tried to keep on walking forward. “Guys, leave us.” Kat said to the football players and cheerleaders, “seriously.” They all turned into different directions and Sean slowly walked to Kyle and whispered on his ear: “this has just begun”, before leaving. The other glee club members were still on the spot, in shock because of the sudden freeze on their faces. “Leave us.” Kat told them, sharply. “Now!” They all quickly followed down the hallways onto the bathrooms. “What is it?” Kyle asked her, wanting to leave. “Kyle, I´m sorry for what I told you the other day. I…. I was really confused and immature, you know I never meant that.” Kat had a really weird tone on her voice, as if it was slow, depressed and stressed. “You clearly said that you were only with me because of my popularity, Katarzyna. Besides, all you wanted to do all this time was to have sex with me.” -Katarzyna seemed suddenly nervous and desperate.- “I LOVED you, Kyle!” Kat said, way too loudly, causing the whole hallway to stare at her. “What are you looking at?!” she yelled, and they all continued with their activities as her voice changed again. “Please, Ky, give me another chance. I love you… don´t you remember that day? The one we spent the whole day together last summer? It was just us… just words… just ourselves… just love. You know I love you, and, if you want to be on glee club so be it, but please, don´t leave me, Kyle, don´t leave me” tears were slowly congregating around Kats eyes. “… you are the only thing I have…you are the only one I can talk to… please… please…” Kat slowly leaned on Kyler, and he hugged her back. “I know what you say. I know what you feel. But I can´t be with you anymore. I heard the truth coming out of you and I´m done.” Kyler said shortly and walked away, leaving Kat alone there, confused, crying. She slowly leaned on a locker. Kat leaned on her locker as the day turned suddenly darker, and every sound from the corridor disappeared as a sound of an electric piano started playing. Kat started walking along the dark, deserted hallway, tears on her eyes, singing: “''A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now, its left me blind.”'' Kat was now at cheerleaders practice, doing a repetitive routine, her face, sullen. “''The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark.”'' Kat walked past the glee club classroom, staring at Kyle laughing and having fun with the other glee club members as she stared from the door. “''No dawn, no day, I´m always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart.”'' Kat is now on the girls showers, everyone around her smiling and happy, as water pours down her body. “''And in the dark, I can feel your heartbeat, I tried to find the sound, but then it stopped and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became.”'' Kat now cries alone cuddled on her room, staring at a picture of Kyle and her on a roller-coaster. “''The stars , the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I´m always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart.”'' Kat is having lunch with the cheerleaders, and she stares at the table Kyle and the rest of the glee club members are at. “''I took the stars from my eyes, I made a map, and knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beat, you were in the darkness too, so I stayed in the darkness with you.”'' Kat is alone on her room, cuddled and depressed on a dark corner, she now stares at a picture of her deceased brother and also remains the day it all happened. “''The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I´m always in the twilight in the shadow of your heart.”'' Kat grabs a small knife and adds another slash to her arm. She lays on the floor, silent and pale. -A guy stared at his reflection on a mirror closely. His lips, his hair. He retouched his hair and smiled at himself, happy of the reflection staring back at him. The guy known as Brandon Day, wearing a male cheerleaders uniform started brushing his teeth and cleaning his face.- “I´m Brandon Day, and yeah, I´m gay. Everyone stares at me everywhere I go and whisper while I pass by. Whatever. I´m proudly gay and everyone against it can suck it. I love cheerleading, the girls there are so cool to hang out with and I just love it. “ ''Brandon thought, as he slowly combed his hair. ''“Still, my parents don´t have a clue I´m not straight I really don´t know how they can be so dumb not to notice that yet. Well, I guess it´s better if they don´t know, they´re religious and strict republicans, I often hear their remarks against marriage equality and how gays can and need to be cured during dinner. I´m so glad I´m different from them. I hate weak people, I can´t stand them, neither the outcasts and nerds, whenever I come past one I have this feeling of insulting them, although I contain myself.” -Brandon was now walking across Woodville High School, happily, and passed across Sean.- “Sean is really, really hot. Like, just look at him.” Brandon turned around and stared at Sean´s ass. “''I could easily eat him whole, but the only guy who I could have a chance with is Lucas. I hate Lucas, he is really gross and not my style at all. Yeah, he has abs and all, but still, he´s a piece of shit. Like, really, he´s a piece of shit.”'' ''-''Brandon suddenly stopped as he came across glee clubs classroom and stared at their performance from outside.- -Inside, Nick is standing in front of the kids, who are all smiling and singing.- “''Help!” They all sang in unison. ''“I need somebody” ''Kyle busted out “''Help!” '' “''Not just anybody” ''Ula sang, with an r &b tone. “Help!” “You know I need someone!” Rose added “Help!” -The five of them broke the line they were forming and did unchoreogrpahed and original moves around the classroom.- “''When I was younger, so much younger than today,I never needed anybody´s help in anyway.” ''Shan sang, shily and reserved. “''But now, these days are gone.” ''Samuel sang coldy, as Kyle and Rose added, “''these days are gone”, ''and Samuel finished “''I´m not so self assured, now I find I changed my mind and opened up the doors.” '' “''Help me if you can I´m feeling down” ''Kyle sang, as the rest snapped their fingers around him. “''And I do appreciate you being´ round.” Rose added, with her strong and cold voice. “''Help me get my feet back on the ground.” Samuel sang, his voice trembling as he did. “''Won´t you please, please help me?” Ula sang, happily as they all stopped snapping their fingers and took seats, singing in unison: “''Help me, help me, ooooh ooooh.”'' -Nick widely clapped at them as they cheered.- “That was great, guys! I feel like we´re slowly building up ourselves. Yet, we are few on members.” “No shit, Sherlock.” Ula replied, sarcastically. -Nick grinned as he continued talking. “So, the best way to reclute more people is to show what we got. Give an explosion, a boom.” Nick wrote the word “BOOM” on the whiteboard. “If we show the whole school the potential we have, they will see what they can be a part of.” “Yeah, or maybe they´ll tease us even more.” Samuel said. “Still, it couldn´t be much worse than this.” Rose replied, shortly. “Come on guys! That attitude isn´t cool, you and I know this club can be great and we can get to win sectionals, regionals-or even nationals.” “Woah, woah, woah. A nationals?! I think you´ve gotten way too far.” Ula said, as if she was defending herself from something. “Guys, come on. Everyone on this room is great and shines, all of you are really talented and had the courage to show it. I´m sure every single one of you can and will accomplish their dreams.” “Excuse me, mister Adams?” Shan asked, very shyly, seeming to shrunk herself through every word she said, “but don´t we need twelve members to perform at sectionals? Won´t it be difficult to get new members.” “That´s why we´ll show our “boom” to the whole school. I´m sure we´ll get much more auditions after it.” -Brandon meanwhile heard all of the conversation from the doorstep. He smiled as an idea came across his head.- “''Oh my gosh… I love singing, like-love it. But these guys are so lame. Really lame and dumb, they´re even more than freakshows. Ugh, thinking that I could be there and could win a national championship feels great, but not with these guys. You know what? I have a talent for destroying peoples life and I´m certain I can destroy theirs from the inside.” '' -A sly smile drew upon Brandon´s face as he entered the class.- “Hello, glee club. Mister Adams.” “Uhm, Day-“ “I´m here because I want to be part of the glee club- of the freak shows.” Brandon said, in a very weird way as if it were sarcastically. “Singing is my passion and I really want to share it and exercise it, so, if you let me audition…” “Sure! Everyone is welcome to audition here.” Nick said, smiling. “Great! ´Cause I was just thinking of this song this morning.” Brandon said, as he turned on a small stereo and the background music of I Say a Little Prayer started playing. “''The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you. While I´m combing my hair now”'' Brandon sang, as he imitated he was combing his hair, doing small moves and staring at the glee club. “''And wondering what to dress now, I say a little prayer for you. Forever, and ever, you´ll stay in my heart, and I will love you. Forever, forever, we never will part oh I´ll love you. Together, together that´s how it must be to live without you would only be heartbreak for me.” '' -Everyone stared at Brandon doing his performance. His voice was certainly beautiful and sweet, hypnotizing one.- “''I run for the bus, dear. While riding I think of us, dear, I say a little prayer for you. At work I just take time, and all through my coffee-break time, I say a little prayer for you. Forever, and ever, you´ll stay in my heart, and I will love you. Forever, forever, we never will part oh I´ll love you. Together, together that´s how it must be to live without you would only be heartbreak for me. My darling believe me, for me there is no one but you.” '' -Brandon finished his performance and gave a small bow. Nick loudly clapped while the others seemed dull and stared vacantly on their seats.- “That was fantastic, Brandon! I must say, welcome to glee club.” Nick told him. “Oh thank you. I´m sure this ride will be great and fun.” “Phase one, completed.” ''He thought, as he took a seat with the other glee club members. -Nick was sitting alone drinking coffee and scribbling on his diary when he was suddenlt interrupted by a familiar voice.- “Hey!” -Nick almost dropped his coffee, and stared at the familiar voice giggling at him from above. Of course he recognized that voice. It was Amy Little, the new history teacher that had taken on his formal job.- “Oh, hi!” “Sorry to interrupt you, you seemed to be really concentrated scribbling whatever you were scribbling.” Amy said, still with that grin. “Yeah, it´s okay. Sit down, please!” Nick said, removing his stuff from the table as Amy took a seat. -Nick was again distracted by her beauty. He closely saw as she sat down in slow motion, every feature of her body slowly moving… - “Look, I´m sorry… I may seem like a real bitch to you.” “No, it´s okay-“ “Look, I had no money, no money at all. I just ran away from the altar because I´m way too scared and have been living on a box sized apartment since then.” “''Single.” Nick thought immediately. “Trust me, I know that feeling. Besides, glee club is going great now.” “Oh, that´s cool, I used to be on glee club while I was on school.” “You sing?” “Well, kind of, I haven’t since I was eighteen.” “Yeah, I used to be on glee club too, that feeling I had while on glee club was amazing.” “I know right! I remember-“ “Well, look who it is…” A new voice suddenly came in. Amy and Nick both stared upwards and saw Miriam, staring at them with that horrible smile of hers. “Nicky and Amy, pretending to be friends…” “Hello, Miriam. I just wanted to tell you that cheerleader of yours was great today at auditions.” “What cheerleader?” Miriam´s face was suddenly sullen. “That guy… Brandon. His voice-perfect.” Miriam´s face was suddenly bright red and her eyes showed every sign of anger. “BRANDON DAY JOINED GLEE CLUB?!” -Nick nodded, while he took another sip of coffee.- -Miriam, her eyes popping out and her face redder than a tomato. Amy and Nick stared at each other.- -Some few minutes later, Brandon was storing his stuff on his locker when Miriam rushed by and stopped besides him.- “Brandon Day, on my office. Now.” -Miriam rushed to her office and Brandon entered it behind her. Miriam closed the door loudly and took hold of Brandon.- “You little scum! How could you join glee club?! YOU DON´T DESERVE TO BE PART OF THE LADY REAPERS ANYMORE!” -Brandon just kept smiling.- “Miriam. Look, you will be glad when you hear my reasons for joining glee club.” “What exactly do you mean?!” “I mean to destroy it.” -Miriam´s face changed again, with a look of surprise.- “You mean to destroy it?” “Exactly. From the inside.” -Miriam stopped holding Brandon, took a few steps around her office, grabbed her forehead, stopped doing so, smiled and said: “Well, good job Brandon. You really are a Lady Reaper.” “Of course I am, Miriam.” “And how will you destroy them.” “Slowly, I´ll rip them from the inside.” -Miriam smiled even more.- “My boy, I guess I taught you well. Do it. Destroy them.” -Ula was talking to Leni on the hallways.- “I´m so glad you decided to join glee club, girl.” “Well, I was stupid not doing so in the past, getting influenced by the bitches.” “Yeah, they can suck it. Your voice is amazing, Leni, we need you there.” -They stopped as they came across Lexis, Iris and Kat, who were discussing between each other.- “What the fuck, Iris?” “Look, I will do whatever I want to do, okay? If I want to join glee club, I will, even tough neither of you want me to do so. Okay?” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “I thought you were better.” “What? Now I´m scum because I joined a club? Girls, you don´t make sense!” “No, you don´t make sense! Glee club isn´t for cheerleaders, it´s for losers.” “Brandon joined glee club and nothing wrong happened with him. Besides, I love singing and cheerleading, I can do both, I won´t change. Come on, girls! Wasn´t I your friend?” “Well, yeah, but-“ “So, can´t you support a friend ?” “Not if you join glee club.” “What´s wrong with glee club?” “It´s not for the Lady Reapers.” “Oh, come on, girls. Don´t be dumb, seriously.” “Fine, if you want to join glee club, do it, I still doubt Miriam will let you continue on as a Lady Reaper.” “Okay, fine. I´m done with this.” -Iris walked away and joined Ula and Leni, who pretended they were just walking and hadn´t stopped.- “Trouble there, huh?” “Yeah… I can´t believe them. I´m so happy I´ll audition for glee club today.” -Ula and Leni both smiled pretending they didn´t knew.- “Awesome! I´m also auditioning today!” “That´s great, Leni! Which song are you doing.” “Gypsy.” “Oh, cool. I love Shakira.” “You? Which one are you doing?” “Lights by Ellie Goulding.” “Oh my gosh, Ellie´s like, one of my idols.” “Will you still be one of the Lady Reapers?” Ula asked her. “Yeah… I don´t know. I´m kinda good, they have to seriously hate glee club if they want me out.” ' ' ' ' -The six members of glee club and Nick are sitting on the auditorium, waiting for auditions to start. They talked between each other thinking about the group number they´ll do.- “Okay everybody.” Nick said, ending the chattering. “Time for auditions to start. First is Lucas Drake.” -Lucas walked along the auditorium and stood in front of the mic. He winked at Brandon.- “Oh my gosh.” Brandon said, rolling his eyes and sinking himself on the chair. “Sucker.” “I´ll be doing my rendition of I Wanna Sex You Up.” “Go on.” -Lucas grabbed the mic.- “''Come inside, take off your coat I´ll make you feel at home. Now let´s pour a glass of wine ´cause now we´re all alone. I´ve been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me, cause I´ve been dying for you, boy.”'' -Lucas winked at Brandon.- “''Boy, you can make me feel real good, we can do it ´til we both wake up. Boy, you know I´m hooked on you, and this is what I wanna do. I wanna sex you up.”'' -Lucas did sexy movements staring at Brandon.- “''All night, you make me feel real good I want to, I want to rub you down, I wanna sex you up. Make me sweet lovin´ all night long, feels so right it can´t be wrong , don´t be shy boy , resuce me. Open up your heart and I´ll set you free.”'' -Lucas ended his performance and smiled and winked at Brandon. Brandon clearly hold him up his middle finger.- “''My gosh… that was so inappropriate and gross.” Shan thought. -Everyone was silent, staring at Lucas.- “Em… okay, thank you, Lucas.” -Lucas bowed and left the auditorium.- “Next on is Iris Novak.” -Iris stepped on and grabbes the mic.- “I´m Iris and I´ll be doing Lights by Ellie Goulding.- “''I had a way then loosing it all on my own. I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown. And I´m not sleeping now , the dark is too hard to beat. And I´m not keeping now, the strength I need to push me. “ -Everyone was in awe. The cheerleader had an incredible nice voice.- “''You show the lights that stop me turn into stone, you shine it when I´m alone. And so I tell myself that I´ll be strong and dreaming when they are gone. ´Cause they´re calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home. You show the lights that stop me turn into stone, you shine it when I´m alone. Home.”'' -Everyone clapped for Iris, especially Rose. Iris smiled at Rose and she smiled back.- “Excellent, Iris. Thank you.” -Iris left the stage.- “Last is Valencia Torres.” -Leni, smiling, entered the stage and grabbed the mic.- “I´m Valencia, you can call me Leni, and I´ll be doing Gypsy by Shakira.” “Great.” “''Broke my heart on the road. Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on. Crayons and dolls pass me by. Walking gets boring when you learn how to fly.” '' -Leni´s voice was beautiful. She sang with dedication and came from the heart, from the secrets she keeps from the past, from the pain she releases.- “''Not the homecoming kind. Take the top off, and who knows what you might find. Won´t confess all my sins. You can bet I´ll try , but you can´t always win. ´Cause I´m a gypsy , are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made arrangements just like a gypsy. And I won´t back down, ´cause life is already bit me. And I won´t cry, I´m too young to die if you´re gonna quit me.”'' ''-''Leni changed from English to Spanish, finishing the song.- “''Soy gitana. Soy gitana.”'' -Everyone clapped and cheered for her.- “Come on, Leni!” Ula yelled, and was the one that clapped the most. “Thank you very much. Now, Lucas and Iris come on stage. I must say..” -''“''Not Lucas, not Lucas.” Brandon murmured. “''…''that you´re all now part of the freakshows!” -Everyone cheered for them as they all joined together.- -The Freakshows were gathered on the glee club class before Nick came in, talking between each other.- -Lucas approached Brandon.- “Hey hottie.” “Get away, Luke.” “What? I´m part of your club now. I´m sure you´re glad I´m here, didn´t you enjoyed my performance?” “No I didn´t Lucas.” “Come on, you loved it.” -Lucas winked at Brandon again.- “Stop winking at me!” -Lucas blinked at him again.- “Come on, you know I´m hot. You´re hot. We´re made for each other.” -Brandon sighed and walked away from Lucas.- -Rose was talking to Iris.- “Your audition was great.” Rose told her. “Aw, thanks.” “Aren´t you worried if you´re still part of the cheerleaders?” “Well, I still am right now, I don´t really think I´ll be out of it, you know. Kat and Lexi are bitches, but they are still my friends. Either way, you guys are way much better than them.” “I never knew a cheerleader could be as awesome as you are.” “Aw, you´re really sweet, Rose.” -Nick entered the class.- “Alright, everybody listen up. We are nine now and are only missing three members. We gotta give our “boom” to the school and show them what we got, alright?” -Everyone agreed.- “Alright. Anyone has any song idea..?” “Mister Adams, I´ve been thinking that, in order to give our boom we should do Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas.” Ula said. “Everyone agrees with this.” -Everyone agreed, tough Shan remained quiet.- “I hate Boom Boom Pow…. Mainstream music, performing in front of the entire school with many people, it´s just, ugh, horrible. I´m not doing this, I´m not.” “Alright, Boom Boom Pow it is.” -The Freakshows were all gathered on the backstage of the auditorium. An assembly was taking place and the whole school was there.- “Alright guys, we´re about to go, group circle.” -They all gathered around on a group circle.- “Okay, you´re all ready for this. This is your time to shine, all of you. Show the school what you´re made of, show the school you´re not just a cheerleader, just a nerd, a freakshow. Go kill it.” Nick said. -They all grabbed hands on the center together.- “Who are we?” Kyle said “The Freakshows!” They all said in unison and raised their hands. -Nobody seemed to notice Shan wasn´t there, exept for Samuel.- “Hey, and Shan?” He said, looking around him. “And now, everyone, we present you the Woodville Freakshows!” Principal Bell´s voice came from the stage. “Damnit, Shan.” -They all went to the stage, lights out.- “''Gotta get get''.” Kyle´s voice suddenly came from the darkness. “''Gotta get get gotta get-get, gotta g-g-get-get-get.”'' -The lights turned on showing the rest of glee club Girls: “Boom Boom Boom” Boys: “Gotta Get-get” Girls: “Boom Boom Boom” Boys: “Gotta Get Get.” All: “Boom Boom Boom, now. Boom boom.” Ula: “Yo, I got that hit to beat the block, you can get that bass overload, I got that rock and roll, that future flow.” Lucas: “That digital spit, next level visual spit. I got that-“ All: “Boom Boom Pow” Brandon: “I like that boom boom pow, them chickens jackin´ my style they try to copy my swagger I´m on that next shit now.” Valencia: “I´m so 2008, you so 2000 and late. I got that-“ All:”Boom boom boom.” Valencia: “That future boom boom boom, let me get it now.” All: “Boom Boom Boom, gotta get-get-“ -Shan is seen observing the performance shily from the audience. Kat and Lexie observe it closely. Miriam has a look of disgust on her face.- Iris: “People in the place, if you wanna get down, put your hands in the air, Samuel drop the beat now.” -The audience was enjoying the performance, most had the hands in the air and were singing along.- Samuel: “I be rocking them beats, I be rocking them beats” Rose: “Here we go, here we go, satellite radio y all getting hit with boom boom, beats so big steppin on leprachauns shittin´ yall with the boom boom.” All: “Boom Boom pow.” -The Freakshows suddenly ended their performance and received a big ovation. Kat and Lexie observed them seriously, Kat had a very hard expression on her face. Miriam seemed really disgusted. She went towards Kat and Lexie and whispered on their ears: “You have to join glee club.” END Cast Guest Stars *'Cody Christian '''as Wezz Samson *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Songs Polls What do you think of the episode? It was awesome! It was good Meh It sucked! Which was your favorite song? Cosmic Love Help! I Say A Little Prayer I Wanna Sex You Up Lights Gypsy Boom Boom Pow Who´s your favorite character? Brandon Day Kyle Stoner Valencia Torres Lucas Drake Shan Wittles Samuel X Miriam Gelossa Nick Adams Kat Kowalski Rose Mitchel Ula Dwayne Iris Novak Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes